


独家所有物

by EvebelongstoBucky



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvebelongstoBucky/pseuds/EvebelongstoBucky
Summary: 为了帮兄弟冲业绩的包包在来到健身房的第一天就看上了教练桃桃。心机受和心机攻究竟谁能更胜一筹呢？
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 26





	独家所有物

01  
“所以，这就是你的新兼职？”Sebastian晃了晃手里的工牌，Anthony灿烂的笑容被印在塑封好的吊牌上。“埃文斯健身中心，健身教练，Anthony Mackie。”  
“别小瞧我的工作好吗？这是约妹子的最好机会，你不知道这家店有多少女会员。而且这家店主打高端路线，收入可观的惊人。”  
“我对女会员不感兴趣。” Sebastian说完又喝了一口面前的燕麦牛奶，我只知道我勾勾手指全NYC的gay都想爬上我的床，我想你知道我两年前就出柜了。  
“可是我感兴趣，我的空窗期过于长久了。”  
“祝你早日脱单，哦fuck，别用这种眼神看着我。”  
“游泳健身了解一下？我给你八折会员价。”  
“你还没上班就开始拉客户？你老板给你灌了什么迷药吗还是她胸很大？”  
“不是‘她’是‘他’，不得不说我健身这么久自诩身材一流，但是还是比不过，尤其是胸肌，啧啧。”  
“如果你弯了请离我远一点，你拉低了我们这个圈子的平均穿衣水平。”  
“我和老板聊了几句，他以前好像是他们大学橄榄球队的，我想和他处好关系好好学习学习人家的肌肉是怎么练的。再说了，反正你健身卡也快到期了，你就来我这里帮我冲业绩，而且我还可以接送你每天上下课。”  
“你明天带我去看一眼环境，我要是觉得没问题就办一张卡。”

02  
当Sebastian被自己的室友叫醒时他的内心是崩溃的，作为一个艺术品买手的他一直过着昼夜颠倒的生活，昨天他熬了个夜通过网络参与在日本的拍卖会，现在困的站着都能睡着。 Sebastian嘟嘟囔囔地坐起来，用带有罗马尼亚口音的英语“问候”了Anthony，简单地梳洗了后就被绑上了车。

“你确定这是个健身房，不是黑五的梅西百货？” 他看着人声鼎沸的健身房门口，不禁皱起了眉头。  
“呃，我知道生意好但是没想到这么好。”  
“天呐Anthony，请一定要告诉我你从事的是正当职业。”  
“我想他们大部分都是应该是冲着Chris来的，哦，我的天那你看看那边，我觉得这下子可能只有一半的同性恋愿意爬上你的床了！”  
“好吧，算我求你，看在这里还没有被同性恋完全占领的份上快带我进去。”他心想着“我倒要看看这个Chris是何方神圣”。Anthony今天比营业时间提前了15分钟到达健身房，他带着Sebastian从后门进到员工更衣间。正对上了在更衣室的Chris，许是刚刚冲过热水澡的缘故，他的皮肤微微泛红，每一个毛孔都蒸腾着淡淡的热气。白色的紧身背心。包裹着他的胸肌和腹肌。宽松的运动短裤刚刚到他大腿一半的位置，笔直而健壮的双腿如同古希腊的雕塑一般。Anthony看到这一场景稍微有些尴尬，毕竟他不应该把自己的朋友虽然也是他未来的客户。带到员工更衣室。他挠了挠头向前迈出一步，“Hey，Chris！这位是我的室友Sebastian，他想在这里办一张会员卡，于是我带他前来考察一下。但是我怕还没到营业时间带他从正门进会引起不必要的麻烦，所以就带他从后门溜进来了。”  
“哦，是Anthony的朋友啊，你好，我是Chris，Chris Evans。”  
“Sebastian Stan.”  
“那Anthony你先去换衣服吧，如果你不介意的话，我可以带着你的朋友走一走。”  
Sebastian在心里吹了一声口哨，虽然他见过无数肌肉猛男，但是这样好的身材也确实是极少的。别说是纽约城另一半的同性恋了，就算是他自己也不得不承认想和这样的尤物春宵一度。他突然想起来刚才在队伍里看见了他的死对头Frank，一年前他的某一任床伴和他分手后飞快地爬上了Frank的床，Frank为此得意洋洋了好一阵。如果自己能够抢在Frank前面泡到Chris一定能为自己出一口恶气，更何况是和这样的美好的肉体无论怎么想他都不吃亏。Chris自然是不知道身后人的想法他热情地向来访者介绍了每个空间和健身房的课程。Sebastian也很爽快地签了单交了一年的年费。

“顺便问一句，我的私人教练会是Anthony吗？”  
“如果你希望是Anthony的话当然可以，但是实不相瞒，他毕竟只是实习教练。而根据您的消费等级您是完全可以选择有更久从业经验的教练的。”  
“那我就听你安排。”  
“我会在今天给您发一封邮件。里面包含一个调查链接，关于您的饮食和运动习惯等等内容。我希望您能尽快完成，以便我根据您的信息为您选择最合适的教练。”  
“好的，先这样吧，我要回去补眠了，很期待下次见到你。”

Chris的动作很快，Sebastian刚到家不久就收到了邮件。问卷里面不仅包含常规的问题，例如对哪些食物过敏等等，也包括一些具体的问题，例如喜欢的零食音乐运动强度等等。Sebastian撑着最后一丝精神完成了调查问卷，便又接着做他的美梦去了。他再次醒来时已经是下午五点，邮箱的图标一闪一闪的跳动着。Chris表示欢迎在他方便的时候随时过来详谈关于教练人选的相关事宜。  
“还真是个严谨的木头先生呢”，他在心里想着。当然，也不是每一个男的都对自己有兴趣，或许他就是一个宇宙级别的大直男也说不定。如果是平时的Sebastian的话，他只需要在酒吧里静静的坐着，就会有一打又一打的男男女女前来搭讪。不过这一次他决定转变策略主动出击。“可不能让Frank抢在我的前面”，他这样想着。

两天之后他们再次见面了。  
“很高兴再次见到您斯坦先生。”  
“叫我Sebastian就好。”  
“是这样，我本来为您选择了一位非常适合您的健身教练。但是他现在所拥有的学员数已经很多，可能会加大他的工作负荷。所以我想问您是否介意由我指导，虽然我是本店的店长，但是我不会向您额外再收取费用。因为是我们的过失没有协调好您的教练。”  
“我并不介意。” Sebastian心里的小人原地翻了三个后空翻，“因为Anthony的关系，我已经拿到了九折的折扣了。即使您多收我一些额外的‘费用’也是应该的。”他在费用两字上加了一个小小的重音。漂亮的眼睛扫过对面男人的面颊，“如果您不介意我们或许可以一起用个晚餐，也算是我们两清了。”  
面前的男人却仿佛什么都没有注意到一般表示自己要控制饮食只吃健身餐，说完从抽屉里拿出了一个文件夹。“这上面是我们针对您的身体素质和需求做出的健身方案和饮食方案，希望您能够严格执行。这是我的名片请您收好，我会通过短信的方式和您联系，监控您每日饮食和运动量。因为您工作时间的不确定性以及经常有出差的需求，我会在每个月的第一周和第三周分别跟您核对未来两周的日常计划。”  
Sebastian翻开了手里的文件，漂亮的手指在日历上缓缓划过。“那么明天见了，Evans先生。”  
“您叫我教练就好，我喜欢我的学员们这么称呼我。”  
“好的教练。”

03  
Sebastian出门后左转，走进星巴克点了一杯超大杯焦糖玛奇朵。他本就不是像Anthony一样的健身爱好者，为了哥们儿的业绩交了这样大的一笔钱不说连顿好的都没得吃，看看这些食谱吧，这简直就是变相的谋杀，他恨恨的喝了一大口饮品。最可气的是那个木头，他竟然对我的调情无动于衷，看来他百分百是个直男。正要起身出门。便看见了Frank走进来，两个人对视了一下，都发现了对方手里的夹子。Frank先出声，“看来你也是去了这家健身房啊，怎么你也看上了Chris？别想了，他迟早是我的。”  
“不要以为你在我这里捡走过一次垃圾，就真的魅力天下无敌了。好心奉劝你一句，和直男搞在一起不会有好下场！”不撩直男，不去插足别人的感情是他给自己的底线。、  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！直男！你在开什么玩笑？我和他弟弟以前就认识，我知道的比你多多了，算了，你就当他是个直男吧。好好独善其身吧，Sebastian。”  
说完便转过头去点单，“您好，一杯冰美式，我要保持身材，谢谢！”

Sebastian超用力地摔了自己的车门。听Frank的意思，Chris要么是弯的要么是双，但是他竟然对自己的撩拨和主动邀约毫不在意！这个认知让他的挫败感更增添了一层，Anyway，先喝完这杯焦糖玛奇朵再说吧！

第二天下午Sebastian准时出现在了健身房里。他的肌肉并不夸张。流畅的线条也很好看。许是因为骨架有些小的原因。小腿显得比一般人更纤细和修长的几分。当然，这也是Anthony总diss他的地方，“好好练练你的腿吧，这可是打开天堂之门的钥匙。”  
热身训练是三组硬拉，臀部和后背曲线就这样暴露在了教练的面前。我分析了你的饮食习惯和数据，我认为你的体脂率和大多数人比完全没有问题，甚至可以说很好，但如果想要更突破一层的话还是有些偏高。所以在接下来的一段时间内，饮食是重中之重，如果被我发现偷吃零食了的话，我可是会给你加练的哦Seb。“  
“Seb是什么名字？从来没有人这么叫过自己，算了，随他去吧。”  
第一天的训练并没有让他觉得十分劳累，因为他平时也有健身的习惯。Chris对此非常满意并且夸奖了他许多次，这使得他有点飘飘然。当Chris询问他是否愿意在接下来的训练中加大训练量时，他毫不犹豫的就答应了。如果早知道在第三次训练结束后大腿会像被卡车碾过一样，Sebastian一定不会让自己当初这么痛快的答应这个请求。

“Chris，我觉得不行了，我的腿一直在发抖。”  
“是按摩的问题，你在瑜伽垫趴好，我帮你按摩一下。”男人厚实有力的大手一下又一下的按压在他的腿上，沿着小腿的曲线慢慢往上。手掌心的热度和力度透过皮肤贴合的地方像他的身体里传来。正当他想要闭上眼睛多享受一会儿这略带几分挑逗意味的服务时，Chris却突然站了起来。“我的手力度有限，你在这稍等一会儿，我去准备筋膜枪。”  
Sebastian对筋膜枪一无所知。毕竟这是一个最近才流行起来的按摩仪。  
“按摩的时候可能会稍稍有点痛，但是相信我会很舒服的。“  
“哦，天哪！这是什么尴尬的对话和台词。” Sebastian在心里吐槽着。  
“你还能走吗？如果你不介意的话我想我可以带你去休息室，这边连电源并不方便。”  
“能走，可是我的腿真的好酸。” Sebastian情不自禁的带了几分撒娇的语调，Chris无奈的摇摇头一把将他拦腰抱起。

“一会儿我会先用这个地方揉你的小腿后侧，会有一点痛，我会抓住你的脚踝。筋膜枪接触到他的皮肤时Sebastian在心里把Chris的祖宗骂了个遍。  
“操你的，这是有点痛？”  
“Hey，language!”用来禁锢住他脚踝的左手狠狠地拍在了他的屁股上，“如果不好好按摩，明天你的肌肉会更酸。”  
“嗯…啊…你轻点儿！嗯…好痛…”  
“很快的，一会儿就好。”  
“我不要用这个了，你快停下，教练快停下…”他手脚并用的向前爬，又被Chris拽着纤细的脚踝撤回来继续接受折磨。

等到全部的按摩都完成时，Sebastian只知道躺在瑜伽垫上大口的喘气了，汗水打湿了他的头发。因为汗液流失导致的缺水使得他一直在舔自己的嘴唇，嗓子也已经喊哑了，仿佛经历了一场痛快的性爱。但是他就是那种哪怕只剩下最后一口气。也要调侃一句对方才罢休的恶劣性子。“教练你怎么可以拍我的屁股？你这样我会以为你想上我。” Chris被他的这句荤话闹了个大红脸，“呃，我只是想提醒你不要骂脏话。”“天呐，我的教练是从上个世纪穿越过来的人吗？好了，我知道了，Chris老师我保证绝不再犯。” Sebastian从瑜伽垫上直起身子，在背对Chris的地方缓缓勾起了嘴唇，“好像某人硬了呢”。

Chris看着他离去的身影露出了微笑，像是老师看着调皮的学生。

Anthony在下班的时候被Chris叫住，经过一段时间的共同工作，他已经彻彻底底的变成了Chris的迷弟。当然，Chris也发自真心的向他分享了许多健身秘籍。  
“Hey，Anthony，我朋友前两天去比利时出差带回了两盒很好的巧克力，我记得你好像很喜欢就送给你吧。不用太紧张哥们儿，可可浓度比较高的黑巧克力适量食用有益身体健康，我相信你不会暴饮暴食的。不过这盒能量很高，你可以送给朋友，记得放到冰箱里是，水果夹心的。还有我昨天核对Sebastian的饮食清单时发现他今天的饮食安排出了一点问题，你记得回去的时候告诉他只吃一半的鸡胸肉就好。”Anthony不禁在心里老泪纵横，为什么他的老板人又好工作又细致，还会给自己带礼物，这一周也要更努力的工作为老板赚钱！“

Sebastian是在凌晨一点半活活饿醒了，拜Anthony·健身狂魔·克里斯的小迷弟·Mackie所赐,家里的零食全部都被他没收了。还美其名曰，你是我亲手介绍的客人是我的活招牌，我一定要督促你完美你的体脂率。他想着自己还剩一罐气泡水也许可以缓解饥饿的折磨。等到Sebastian打开冰箱门的时候，完全傻在了那里，包装精美的比利时原装进口果酱夹心巧克力正在呼唤他。仿佛一个金发大胸有着甜美笑容的肌肉男拉开自己的牛仔裤，对他说“Come on baby“。原始的本能瞬间战胜了他最后的理智。“去他妈的体脂率，我要吃巧克力！”

04  
中午11点他到健身房的时候Anthony正在指导一位红发女郎。  
“如果你喜欢巧克力的话我下次去比利时再帮你带。”  
“Sebastian，你来啦，这位是Scarlett，是Chris的朋友。”  
“原来昨天那盒夹心巧克力是你带的，下次有机会您还能再帮我带一些吗？实在是太好吃了！”“你偷吃了巧克力？如果被Chris知道你就惨了，他最讨厌学员不坚持饮食计划了。”  
“怕什么？只要你们不告诉他就行了。”  
“咳！我已经知道了，斯坦先生请您跟我进来一下。”  
Sebastian的心里突然有了一丝慌乱。毕竟他已经很久没有叫过自己斯坦先生了。虽然他们一直进度缓慢。但是塞巴斯蒂安觉得再有两个月的时间自己一定会把这个甜心拐到自己的床上，现在看来恐怕是要完蛋了。

他坐在Chris的办公桌前，不自觉地抿了抿嘴唇。这是他在紧张时的下意识动作。  
“斯坦先生，你一直以来都做的很好。但是作为教练，我想我有权利在你打破了饮食规则的时候做出一定的惩罚，对吗？”  
“我，我很抱歉，我愿意加大今天的训练量。”  
“你要知道，一块巧克力的热量是很高的，尤其是中间充满果酱和奶油的那种，所以我觉得，我们今天可能要做一些全身性的运动，你觉得可以吗”  
“可以的，只要你不生气。我们做什么运动？”  
“做爱！”

05  
Sebastian一时间有些懵，他不否认自己想上Chris，但是当下的情况实在是过于诡异了些。还没反应过来Chris已经将他抗在了肩上，紧接着他就被扔到了店长休息室的床上，关门反锁一系列动作做的颇为流畅。  
“嘿Chris你听着，任何违背一方意愿的性行为都是强奸。”他撑着手臂坐起来，后背倚在墙壁上，Chris跨坐在他身上，身上的热度向他袭来。  
“可是从一开始的时候，不就是你先勾引我的吗？”  
“你？”  
“怎么不说话了？第二次见面时的调情和邀约，之后每一次训练时不同的男士香水，接着羡慕的名义摸我的胸肌和腹肌，或许还包括你此时此刻这条露着logo的内裤？”他的食指轻轻勾起Sebastian的内裤边，向下扫了一眼之后又让橡皮筋回弹回去发出“啪”的一声轻响。Chris的手掌抚过Sebastian的后颈处，然后扶住他的后脑吻了上去。  
和他刚才撩人又嚣张的话不一样，此时此刻的吻是极温柔和缠绵的，右手在他的棕发里缠绕，左手大拇指则在他下巴中间的沟壑处轻轻摩挲着。Chris吮吸着他的下唇，然后慢慢将舌头深入。本能，亦或许是心底深处的某一丝情愫驱使着Sebastian也伸出自己的舌头与口腔中的异物交缠着。在察觉到来自另一人的回应后，情欲与快感将室内的气氛撩拨的更加火热，连带着这个吻也更加的勾人心魄。  
Sebastian 在恍惚间觉得自己是一只鹿，被草原上真正的主宰者征服与蹂躏，这个认知与幻想让他更为动情，不自觉地挺起上身想要得到爱抚，右手也像自己的隐秘处探去。Chris的左手却在这时抓住了他的右手，将每个指尖轮番含在嘴里。  
“MY NAUGHTY BOY我还没允许你自己解决问题。”刚才闭上眼睛拥吻他的男人仿佛是一个幻影，现在骑在他身上的又是那个嚣张的Chris了。  
Sebastian的脑子略微清明了点却还是有一些乱，也许Chris也是想上他的，可他从来没有被别人上过。虽然他并不介意把第一次交给Chris，但是这仍然是一次全新的体验。  
“现在告诉我，My Sebby，你有没有被人操过？”  
“没有，教练。”  
“很好，我很喜欢你叫我教练的样子，温顺乖巧还带着一丝服从。”Chris将头靠在他的肩膀上。被欲望熏染过的声音有一点粗哑，仿佛恶魔的低语和撒旦的吟诵击溃了Sebastian的最后一重防线。  
“那么你看着我，告诉我，你想让我操你吗？”  
“我…”Sebastian又舔了舔嘴唇。“我想…”他说着。  
“Good boy。你会听话的对吗？”  
“我会很听话的。”Chris将他的头从Sebastian的肩上移开，用双手捧起他的脸，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。“放松交给我，你会很舒服的。”

他没有脱掉他的T恤只是将它卷到了胸口的位置，Chris的舌头沿着被褪到了人鱼线的内裤的边缘一路向上。“漂亮的腹肌”，他说着，然后是乳头，“小巧，精致，同时还很淫荡的挺立着。”  
“别说了，Chris别说了，求你了。”  
“你应该叫我教练，知道吗？不懂礼貌的坏孩子。”他随即伸出右手大力的在乳尖上掐了一下。突如其来的疼痛。让Sebastian的身体颤抖了一下。Chris低下头继续吮吸啃咬着胸前的软肉，另一只手扔在揉捏着身下男人另一侧的胸部。  
“你真的好软，告诉我你是什么，你是Sebby Sweet Heart牌子的软糖吗？”  
Sebastian的下身已经硬的有点发痛了，偏偏内裤和运动裤的阻碍让他的阴茎不能完全的挺立起来。前端分泌的爱液已经微微浸湿了最外层的运动裤，Chris当然也注意到了这一切，他将手伸进了枕头下端拿出了一根黑色的软鞭。软鞭的前端处在Sebastian的阴茎上来回徘徊着。  
“告诉我。你是什么？你属于谁？”雾气已经从眼角。爬上了Sebastian的双眼。  
“我不知道。”他说着，或许是因为一直被压在身下的原因，这使得他的鼻音听起来有一些重。“你是Chris Evans的小荡妇,是属于Chris Evans一个人的。念出来，你不想受到惩罚对吗？”  
Sebastian又气又羞，他从来都是性爱中的主宰者，从未有过这中被掌控的体验。偏偏身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望更多。他渴望来自面前男人的亲吻，触碰与轻咬，他甚至隐隐期待被狎弄。  
身下人的眼神纯情而又性感，顺从中却又带着一丝桀骜，这取悦了他也激怒了他，Chris将皮鞭反拿过来，用冰凉的一端划过Sebastian的胸口。“看来我的男孩儿不愿意念出来呢，我想你可能需要冷静一下。”Chris将手伸进床边的水杯中取出了一块冰块，还没等Sebastian反应过来，他的裤子已经被Chris脱下。修长的双腿暴露在两人眼前，腿根处的欲望挺立着。下一秒，含着冰块的嘴包裹住了他阴茎的前端，在口腔的温暖和冰块的冰冷双重作用下。他的其他感官完全被麻痹了。像是被本我驱动的野兽忘记了一切思考只想要在欲望的海洋里沦陷。Chris的口活并不算好，至少不如那些在酒吧里对他卑躬屈膝的男人们。但是一种难以名状的情绪带给了他不一样的感觉。虽然现在是他在服务着自己，可是这感觉就仿佛是捉到老鼠的猫用前爪都弄自己的猎物一般。嘴里的冰块儿已然完全化掉了Chris抬起头来，他的右手在Sebastian的脸上温柔的抚摸着。  
“还是不肯说嘛，那下一块冰块就应该喂给你下面的小嘴了。”  
“服从这个男人！”有一个声音在他的脑海里对他大喊着。  
“我……我是Chris Evans的…荡妇…是属于Chris Evans一个人的。”  
“很好。”金发男人显然对他的表现十分满意。他脱去身上的外套，健硕的身材就这样一丝不挂地展露在Sebastian的面前，“看着我，记住我的身体，往后他都是只属于你的，也是唯一可以支配你的。”Chris从他的裤子口袋中掏出安全套，将润滑液涂抹在Sebastian的穴口。他的食指缓缓伸进Sebastian的体内，“现在告诉我Sebby你有没有这样自己玩弄过自己？”“没有，从来没有。”  
Chris低下头在心爱的男人唇上留下一吻，食指慢慢的抽送起来，手指前端不时微微勾起。他的手指像是一个闯进美丽的玫瑰花园的孩子，没有目的地四处冲撞着，身下的人眼神愈发迷离，他便又加了一根手指进去。突然的异物感让Sebastian瞬间清明了不少，Chris便刻意立即用另外一只手撸动着他的阴茎，多样的快感席卷着Sebastian的身体，他轻咬着自己的手腕以防发出声响。  
“没有关系的，你可以叫出来，这是我的私人休息室，不会有人走进来打扰。”  
“Sebby，我真的喜欢你现在的样子。”  
“教练，我知道错了，我不会…再吃偷吃巧克力了，你慢点，嘶，慢点。”  
“嗯…啊…别碰…”  
“是这里吗？真是格外敏感啊。”发现了Sebastian弱点之后Chris便做的更加得心应手，前端比较敏感便刻意多揉弄几下。Chris注意到Sebastian抓着床单的手更加用力，便听到一阵急促的呻吟声，粘腻的精液沾了Chris一手。他随手扯过床上的某件衣物，也许是他的上衣或者是什么，管他的呢，随手蹭了蹭后，将手撑在床上。  
“这才只是热身啊Sebby,我要加第三根手指了。准备好了吗？”

06  
Sebastian微微摇头，“不要再加了，那里已经被撑的很开了。”他下意识的微微夹紧，希望能够阻止Chris再放入一根手指。  
“还没有哦，你看，他是如此的舍不得我走呢。”  
“听话Sebby很快就好了，难道你不舒服吗？如果你不舒服的话，我就马上停下。” Chris作势要离开床。  
“没有…，是…是舒服的，我很舒服，你慢一点，求你…”  
Chris低下头看着正在吞吐它手指的肉穴，他慢慢的把两根手指全部抽出，大拇指在食指和中指上摩擦着，“看看我的手指，这些都是你的体液，”话音刚落他便将三根手指全部都插了进去。  
休息室中的呻吟声和呼吸声挑逗着Chris的神经，被折腾到意乱情迷的Sebastian就像是被操控的木偶一样配合着Chris的淫词艳语。  
“你有小鹿般的眼睛，你是我豢养在森林里的小母鹿对吗？”  
“我是你的玩物，嗯啊，再快点。”  
“快点什么？快点结束吗？我的宠物不听话了呢。” 他狠狠地捏了几下Sebastian的翘臀。  
“干我，把你的阴茎插进来，求你了。”  
Chris缓缓露出微笑，他忍了这么久就是要他心甘情愿地说出这几个字。下一秒Sebastian送给了他一份意外之喜。  
“干我，教练。”  
Chris再也忍不住了三下五除二脱掉了裤子，勃起的阴茎完全的插入了身下的人的体内。“我的Sebby真辣”，他在心里一次又一次地称赞着，他将Sebastian的一条腿扛在肩上，侧过头去亲吻脚踝内侧。“我真想在这里纹上Chris Evans独家所有物专属几个字，我第一次见你的时候就已经在幻想现在的这个场景了。”察觉到身下男人的呻吟声音逐渐变小，他便俯下身。将Sebastian翻了过来。后入的姿势能够让他进得更深，被操弄的男人已经有了哭腔。一颗豆大的生理性的泪水挂在右眼的眼角，仿佛只要晃动的力量再大一点便随时可能落下来。  
“操你的。Chris，你慢一点。” Chris听到这些话也并不真正生气，只是狠狠的一巴掌拍到了他的屁股上。“确定是你操我吗？我只看见属于我的小婊子正在被我操着，注意你的语言亲爱的。再在床上骂脏话，我可就要把你的嘴堵起来了。  
两个人的嗓音都变得喑哑了起来，呻吟与叫喊，喘息与交合处的声音组成一幕属于性爱的交响乐让两位听众深陷其中。  
”深入体内的硕大的肉棒肆无忌惮的冲撞着，将他的理智与叫喊声全部搅得粉碎。又过了几十下的抽送与捣弄，Chris只觉得交合处突然一阵紧缩差点让他射了出来。低头一看。Sebastian又射了一次，比第一次略淡些的液体喷洒了一床。  
“我真的不知道该如何对待你，按理来说，没有得到我的允许你就射了出来我应该给你惩罚。可是你竟然只这样就高潮了。看来你真是我的宝贝儿。”他含住Sebastian的耳垂，将热气喷洒到怀里男人的耳畔  
“我不行了，不要再做了。”  
“偷吃巧克力的坏孩子没有拒绝的权利，听说高潮一次消耗的热量相当于一颗巧克力豆。让我猜猜你昨天吃了几颗？算了，反正一盒也只有六个，最多还剩四颗巧克力的热量，便是今天都帮你消耗掉也无所谓的。”  
“不要再做了，我的腿已经酸了。昨天，健身，留下的，还好累。“  
“那我们换个姿势。“Chris托着他的臀。让Sebastian骑乘在自己身上。锁骨，胸肌和乳头上的吻痕便这样突然的撞进他眼睛里，让他的阴茎又胀大了几分。  
“我真想在你身上全部留下我的印记！“  
Sebastian凭着本能晃动，下巴微微抬起，汗液与泪液沿着脖颈划过胸肌和腹肌一直滴落在耻毛上。为了保持平衡。不得不牢牢地抱住Chris的上身。  
“腿真的好酸了，你放我下来吧。”  
“难道你不想好好练一下你的臀大肌吗？真是爱偷懒的宝贝儿。”他抓过床头的外套。将它披在了Sebastian的肩上， Sebastian被Chris突然的动作弄得一愣。  
“我不想伤到你的后背。”说完，他便将他整个人抱起顶在了墙上。运动外套缓解了肌肤和墙壁的摩擦，但是为了不掉下去他不得不将整个人的重量都放在Chris的身上。这也使得可以是的阴茎插的更深。交合处的水声也越发清晰地传入两人的耳朵里，Sebastian只得将脸也埋进去，而这淫靡的声音却使Chris更加卖力，而他贪婪的穴口仍在不知羞耻地渴求阴茎的插入想要吞下更多。  
Chris却突然放慢了频率，有一下没一下的抽插着这也使得怀中的人发出一声轻哼。  
“你是要放我下来了吗？”虽然尾音上挑着但是眼睛却并不是笑的，他还想要更多，这个认知让Chris很开心。  
“一点都不可爱，那我便放你下来吧”  
Sebastian便收紧了后穴，下面的嘴死死咬住不让男人抽出深埋在自己体内的炙热。  
“夹这么紧吗？”  
“虽然戴套了，但是你不想感受一下在我身体里释放出来的感觉吗？”  
“既然这样，那我就却之不恭了。”  
此刻Sebastian对他的撩拨技巧而沾沾自喜，但是他还不知道，在Chris的计划里，这才只是进度的三分之一，谁让他吃了六块巧克力呢。

后记

Chris在凌晨三点多醒来，一旁的Sebastian睡得很熟，他用遥控器打开了墙角的小夜灯。吻痕，干涸的精液布满他的身体，两个人的各种体液把床上搞得一团糟。Sebastian的睡姿很没有安全感，像个小孩子一样蜷缩着，光滑的脊背背对着Chris。  
“真是可爱的宝贝，Chris降手伸向了自己一侧的床头柜。”  
“你是我的独家所有物。”他在Sebastian的眉间烙下一吻。  
“谁让我是公认的control freak呢？”  
银色的手铐在夜里泛着淡淡的光。


End file.
